The NTLF published a home page on the World Wide Web on February 9, 1996. This information may be found through the Berkeley National Laboratory Home Page, or by direct connection to the following URL: http//www.lbl.gov/LBL-Programs/NTLF By June 6, 1999, the site had been visited by more than 4300 persons, about 1500 more than last year at this time. NTLF information on the following topics is available: Mission Statement Location and Maps Technological Research and Development Tour of the NTLF Collaborative Research Workshops User Services Newsletters Education & Training Publications Dissemination of Information Staff Advisory Committees What's New at the NTLF? Organizational Chart Other Interesting WWW Sites NCRR Summary Requests for User Package(s), Newsletter(s), Reprint(s), can be forwarded to the NTLF staff directly from the Internet. The site was last updated on April 11, 1996. A major update will be published in 1999.